This invention relates to coin detection devices, and more particularly, to a coin diverter for use with pay telephone coin detector devices.
In a typical coin operated telephone, a coin inserted in a coin slot travels from the coin slot to a coin validator via a coin chute. The coin validator determines the value and authenticity of acceptable coins, and rejects counterfeit or invalid coins and non-coin objects. Acceptable coins are directed to a coin box while rejected objects exit the phone through a return slot.
After an acceptable coin departs the coin validator, it is directed to a coin hopper where it impacts a trip lever. The impact of the coin causes the trip lever to pivot from a nontriggered position to a triggered position. As the trip lever moves from the nontriggered position a space opens in the coin passageway enabling the coin to pass into the coin box. As the trip lever further moves toward the fully triggered position, electrical contact closure is caused by the displaced trip lever resulting in coin credit registration.
Credit registration may fail if the impact of the coin with the trip lever imparts insufficient force to move the trip lever to the fully triggered position. This type of failure may occur when a small lightweight coin such as a dime impacts the trip lever, and the failure is particularly acute when the orientation of the dime results in a low-force impact between the edge of the dime and the edge of the lever. It has been observed that such an impact moves the trip lever sufficiently to allow the dime to pass into the coin box but not enough to cause coin registration contact closure. As a result, the user's coin is retained in the coin box, but the user is not credited for the deposited coin.
Consequently, a need exists for a device to ensure that accurate credit registration occurs when lightweight coins are deposited in a pay telephone.